beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Lazure
Joe Lazure, also known as, in Japan, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade, Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan. Appearance Joe is a tall, thin man with pale skin, red eyes, light-blue hair and eyebrows, and a purple scar painted over his left eye. His attire is comprised of a jester's motley coat and breeches with sewn-in boots, with the colors comprised of purple and cerulean-blue, a white sweater with a breaching white collar, cyan cuffs and purple cuff links, a red belt with a silver buckle, and a black beret hat. Personality In battle, Joe is shown to be reckless and unpredictable with his bey. Outside of battle, He is usually quiet and likes to analyze his opponents, as revealed in Episode 9 how he defeated Arman. Before watching battles, he'll flip a coin to determine which opponent will win However, he is a good sport and congratulated Dante for his win and even let him keep one of his coins. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan: Joe's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Fate Judgement: Joker focuses its power into the rubber blades, then uses the hooking edge to deal massive damage (the cost is that it take massive damage as well) * Fortune Trick: Joker's Trick driver changes modes automatically and repeatedly at the start of the battle, confusing the opponent and making its tracks unpredictable. * Joker Wheel: Joker uses the counterclockwise facing blades on the Turn frame (in defense mode) to deflect the opponent's attack. * Joker Flush: Joker rides to the top of the stadium slope, then rides downwards to increase its speed and power while having its Trick driver change into attack mode for a powerful attack. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Valt, I Challenge You!/The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!/It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Serious vs. Tricks!/Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] (flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos' Counterattack!]] * ''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!'' (Flashback) Relationships Quotes * "Should I watch this battle? If the coin flips heads, then I'll watch, otherwise, I'll get out of here." * "I love games! I think I'll play along!" - When battling Arman in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05. * "When your opponent loses his luck, then take your chance immediately and don't miss it, and that's my style of blading." - To Arman * " You're an awesome Blader, Dante, and do you know, how risky it is for your bey to attack Judgement Joker's weak-side blade with a disc?" - To Dante at a post-battle. * "ALL IN, JUDGEMENT JOKER!" * "It's time to test my luck today." Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Joe Rurikawa and Judgement Joker JP Website Poster.jpg 09635F70-2CA0-43E1-B8BF-36213EEF5652.jpeg 223.jpg 9F9EA4A9-1A21-45B9-8FDB-AB0C201BC795.jpeg 220.jpg 222.jpg Joe.PNG Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Joe Lazure.png Joe's victory.jpg Joe vs. Dante.jpg Joe vs. Arman.jpg Trivia * Judgement Joker's avatar shares a scar on its left eye exactly like Joe's scar paint. * Joe's last name in Japanese, Rurikawa means "lapis lazuli river". * All of Joe's special moves have something to do with gambling. * Joe is the second ''Beyblade Burst Rise ''character whose English initials are different from their Japanese initials, the first being Delta Zakuro. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:HELL